terrariafandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
NPCs
ATENÇÃO! Esse tópico é um tradução da wiki americana e ainda está em produção, portanto, boa parte do tópico ainda não foi traduzido! Um NPC ou Non-Player Character (Personagem Não-Jogável) é um personagem automatizado que fará serviços para os jogadores. A maioria dos NPCs são vendedores, isto é, venderão itens em troca de dinheiro, e vice-versa. As excessões são : *O Guide, que dá informações para o jogador. *A Nurse, que cura o jogador para seu HP máximo em troca de dinheiro. Desde a atualização 1.1, NPCs tem nomes randomicamente gerados, se o nome do Guia for Andrew (nome do criador do jogo), ao morrer ele dropará a Green Cap, item de desenvolvedor. Condições Todos os NPCs (menos o Guide e o Old Man) precisam de uma casa para spawn, que consiste em um item de luz (tochas, candelabros, velas, lanternas, etc), um item liso (mesas, etc) e um item de conforto (cama, cadeira, etc), e também precisam de um objetivo extra exclusivo de cada NPC, que estão listados abaixo (mais informações na página de cada NPC). Se o Guia morrer, ele precisará de uma casa para respawn, porém, não terá nenhum objetivo extra. NPCs não vão spawnar quando uma Invasão está presente, ou se sua casa está no bioma de Corruption. Eles também não dão spawn durante a Noite ou em um Eclipse. Notes *NPCs só podem pular 3 blocos de altura. *O Guide é um NPC que aparece assim que o mundo é criado. Ele irá para a primeira casa que você construir. *Se uma casa ocupada por um NPC ser destruída, o NPC sairá, mas irá andar por aquela área e não ficará até a noite, até sua casa ser restaurada ou alguém a reconstruir em qualquer lugar (válido). *Quando a noite começa, os NPCs vão entrar em sua casa e permanecer lá até o amanhecer, em que ponto eles vão andar novamente e passar por portas. *Todos os NPCs têm 250 HP e podem receber [de Saúde # Dano de inimigos, (com exceção do Old man) embora sua saúde regresse automaticamente ao longo do tempo, e quando um NPC é morto eles respawnam e volta para sua casa (desde que ele ainda está de pé com todos os requisitos feitos). *Items sold to NPCs (as of the 1.0.5 update) may be re-purchasable at the same price until the player closes the shop screen. *Currently, the Guide and the Clothier are the only NPCs you can damage and kill with weapons, you can do this by equipping the Guide Voodoo Doll and the Clothier Voodoo Doll in an accessory slot. Other NPCs can only be damaged and killed with lava, boulders, traps, or monsters. *NPCs will automatically teleport back to their home if they have just spawned or if it is night-time and they are unable to get back to their house. However, if you can see their house OR the NPC they can not teleport back to their house. *With the 1.1 update, all NPCs (excluding the Old Man and Santa Claus) now have randomly generated names. Many of the names are references to well-known characters from Legend, or in some cases Deities, or Higher Powers of some Religions. Some are even references to well-known games or films. *If you leave a bound NPC without rescuing him or her, the NPC will not be at the same location the next time you visit it. *All female NPCs (without Party Girl) become irritable during a blood moon, snapping at the player when being talked to. *NPCs can live in houses made from Demonite bricks. *You can respawn Santa Claus by setting the date of your computer to 15-31 December. *To choose which room to put your NPCs in you must press esc, then press the little house symbol above your armor. Then you can drag the portrait of the NPC to the room where you wish to place them. *Não seja enganado! A Lost Girl introduzida na 1.2 não é um NPC, NÃO se aproxime dela ah não ser que você tenha um bom set de armadura, já que ela tem um dano alto e vida grande para os iniciantes.